The invention relates to artificial fishing lures and, more particularly, to an imitation crawdad artificial fishing lure.
In this written description, various parts or portions of the lure are given what correspond to the technical names of the anatomy of true crayfish. A brief glossary comprises the following.                Cephalothorax—the combined head and thorax (crayfish have no neck) and contains the heart, gills, and stomach.        Carapace—the protective shell covering of the cephalothorax.        Rostrum—the portion of the carapace projecting forward like hard eyelids.        Abdomen—is popularly but incorrectly called a ‘tail,’ when in actuality, the abdomen is the segmented anatomy that contracts in tight crunches to propel the crawdad backwards. The abdomen terminates in two anatomies (telson and uropod) that are informally referred to as a tail fan.        
Conversely, this written description in other parts gives fanciful names to the anatomy of the imitation crawdad. One example includes without limitation ‘shoulder girdle.’ Another example includes ‘pincer stalks.’ Shoulder girdle and pincer stalks are phrases adopted here for convenience in this description and are technically accurate. Technically speaking, pincer stalks would be the body-attached segments of the front two pereiopods, which are armed with the large claws or ‘pincers’ (the other four pair of pereiopods are primarily walking legs but are also used for gathering food).
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.